For You to Notice
by xo going nowhere
Summary: When Nathan saw Haley in the hall that day, it certainly wasn't the first time. [AU. preseason one]


_This is a little drabble that sort of forced me to write it, but it turned out kind of cute.. I hope..._

_AU. Set pre-season one. _

**For You to Notice**

"Shit," he cursed, lightly pounding his head against the locker door as the third period bell blared. It marked the third period, in a row, that Nathan Scott would be late--- on his first day, of his freshmen year. In middle school, it wouldn't have made a difference. He was, after all, Nathan Scott, the second coming as far as they were all concerned. However, he'd learned quickly, by first period actually, that none of his new teachers gave a damn about that. As far as they were concerned, he was just a spoiled punkass little freshmen—which he was—who hadn't yet earned their adoration. It would come, of that he was sure, but he was making a hell of an impression in the meantime.

He should've known that this day would suck, right from the start. Especially because the start proved to be a 4:30 AM wakeup by his father, and a hastily barked order to get his ass in the gym. Two hours later, he could barely feel his arms, but his father was finally pacified. It was just enough time to hastily grab a piece of toast, and stand under the shower, trying to unwind. Then, despite the screamed protests of his tired muscles, and his father's harsh taunts echoing in his mind, he slumped into the main hall of Tree Hill High.

Then the hassle truly began, as he fought his way to his homeroom. All the incoming freshmen knew well enough to stay out of his way, parting for him as the Red Sea did for Moses. Nathan weaved expertly between the crowds of guys and "Welcome back" back slaps, and girls with their flirty smiles. He smirked appreciatively at Peyton Sawyer, who most definitely grew up over the summer, receiving her signature eye roll in return. Nathan noticed her barely suppressed smile though, and nodded at Brooke Davis before continuing on his way.

Now, if only his day hadn't peaked before homeroom, he'd probably be in a far better mood. It was just his luck that he'd end up lost for his first period biology class, which was taught by a spiteful old bitch that he was fairly sure was a lesbian. It was the only logical explanation for why she failed to be charmed by him, as he tried to explain that his locker was on the other side of the school, and he'd had much difficulty in making it to her room. Detention number one.

He'd fared much better in next period algebra. Despite being ten minutes late, he only received a mild slap on the wrist from the new teacher, who aged in at about 26. Cringing imperceptibly as she leered at him, he had made his way to the seat closest to the back of the room, and farthest from her. He'd dated older women before, but that was just ridiculous.

Taking a moment, as the hallways emptied of stragglers, he glanced down at his schedule. Sighing, he said a silent prayer to God that this was his study hall. Coach Durham had mandated that each of his athletes take one, to ensure that they never fell behind on their studies. Now, to find the library…

"Excuse me," he called out to the only other person in the hall. Startled, her books flew to the ground as she whirled towards him, sizable chest heaving. Absently, his eyes drifted towards it, before remembering himself. A slight blush tinged her cheeks, as she raked her fingers through her auburn hair. Swaggering towards her, he didn't say a word, as he handed her books back to her.

"Sorry for startling you," he said smoothly, and the coloring in her face deepened. "Oh, no, it's my fault. I'm just so skittish. I've got four brothers, you can imagine why. Or maybe you can't, I don't know, you may not have siblings. Or maybe your siblings just aren't as evil as mine. I mean, why kind of guys sneak up on their baby sister? They're doing that constantly, it's ridiculous. Eh, sorry, got a little carried away there," she blew out, all in one breath. He stood there silently, struck dumb by the sheer number of words she'd babbled in such a short time.

"So, did you need something?" she prompted, feeling awkward with his light blue gaze staring right through her.

"Ah, right. You wouldn't happen to know where the library is, would you?" he aimed his most charming smile at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Right down the hall, to the left. Couldn't miss it if you wanted to—which most of you jocks do," she asked quickly.

"And how do you know I'm a jock?" he asked, amused instead of offended by this brunette. She looked vaguely familiar at best, and she certainly wasn't hot in the way that girls like Brooke or Peyton were. Still, there was something captivating about the way the light hit her large brown eyes, making them shimmer almost amber, and the way her smile would stretch all the way across her face.

"Easy. Sauntering, smirking, sculpted," she ticked off on her fingers, looking pointedly at his chest at her last one, making his smirk widen. "The Three S's of Jockdom."

"I didn't realize I was so transparent," he quipped, knowing that there wasn't a single person who knew the true Nathan Scott. But for a second, something glimmered in the eyes he was quickly growing fond of that made him think maybe she could see past the bluster he gave everyone else.

"What can I say? I'm skilled," she shrugged modestly, before laughing.

"What's your name?" he leaned forward slightly, his voice taking on a slightly more intimate tone. Her eyes widened as she flushed.

"Oh, I think its best we don't bother with names," she stammered, glancing casually around the hall to see who else was around. He frowned slightly at that. Was she actually embarrassed to be seen with _him_?

"I'm Nathan Scott," he said, his fingers tracing her jaw gently as he redirected her attention to him.

"Trust me, I know," she laughed lightly, but leaned into his touch, just the slightest bit.

"I see my reputation precedes me," he stepped towards her. She, in turn, stepped back, as they edged closer and closer to the lockers.

"With one like yours, how could it not? But I actually had a few classes with you last year," she explained, and he frowned slightly, wondering how he could've missed her. "Don't worry, I don't expect you to know who I am. We don't exactly run in the same crowd."

"Maybe we should," he gently pressed her against the cold metal of locker 543, and she shivered slightly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," a tiny laugh escaped her.

"Why not?" he leaned in closer, his hot breath against her neck making her quiver involuntarily. Nathan had long since lost all desire to attend third period at all, knowing that he'd have many chances for that, but not many with the auburn haired girl in front of him, who suddenly seemed so pretty, in such a different way.

"To say our friends clash would be an understatement," she murmured, brushing her hair away from her face once again. It seemed that was what she did when she was nervous.

"Well…" he began, but was cut off by a voice from down the hall.

"HALEY! HURRY UP! WE'RE LATE AS IT IS!" a lanky blonde boy boomed, and the girl he'd called to snapped like a soldier being called to attention.

"I've got to go," she stepped sideways, effectively removing him as a barrier, while straightening herself out. "Nice talking to you, Nathan Scott," she mumbled as she began to walk away.

"I'll be seeing you, Haley," he smirked, watching as his words stopped her in her tracks. He could see her shake her head and continue on, linking arms with the familiar-looking blonde boy at the end of the corridor.

_I'll be seeing you, Haley_.

He didn't know how right he was.


End file.
